Inquilino Nocturno
by Kedevra
Summary: ¡Qué fastidio enamorarse! Sino que se lo pregunten a Sora: por la mañana se pelea con Ishida por unos inoportunos comentarios y después, por la tarde descubre que él es el nuevo vecino. ¿Esto es lo que llaman amor? [Sorato] R


**Disclaimer**: Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir fics por diversión y ocio, no gano nada por esto. Es de categoría **M**, y **UA**, es decir, universo alterno.

**Nota de la autora**:¡Hola a todos/as! Acomodando los personajes principales los dos tienen dicisiete años, y van al instituto. He aquí un fic de Sorato, espero que tenga una buena aceptación y difruten leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. _Ahora a leer_.

* * *

**-INQUILINO NOCTURNO-**

**I**

**Primeros síntomas**

**&o&o&****  
**

- Por favor Sora, préstame tu deberes una vez más –le pidió el chico de los cabellos revueltos, Taichi Kamiya. Juntando sus manos e interpretando su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida; se lo pidió de nuevo- Por favor, y ya te lo vuelvo a pedir más... –y agregó para sí- hasta mañana.

La chica pelirrojA, Sora Takenouchi, suspiró. Observó a Tai, luego su maleta, después a Tai y otra vez a la maleta. Decidió lo de siempre, abrir la maleta, extraer de su interior la libreta y dársela a Tai, que muy amablemente le respondería:

- Gracias y mil veces gracias. Eres la mejor –y después de dos reverencias, se lo llevaría como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Sora, le estás malacostumbrando –objetó una chica a su lado, se alisó un poco el cabello y añadió- A veces diría que eres la querida, otras veces pienso que eres la madre y otras tanta, la suegra.

- ¿De veras piensa en eso? –le cuestionó Sora divertida, no podía creer que su amiga pensara así de ella. Su amiga le afirmó con la cabeza, ella resopló- ¡Soy demasiado buena gente!

- Parece que Ishida no ha venido –informó su amiga haciendo inmediatamente sonrojar a la pelirroja- últimamente llega muy tarde o ni siquiera hace la voluntad de venir. Pero, eso¿ya te habrás dado cuenta?

- Pues claro. Pues yo soy la delegada del curso y la que apunto las faltas de asistencias de cada persona –aclaró Sora, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al hablar de él.

- No te hagas la tonta, te he visto que durante estos últimos meses le miras demasiado, sobre todo cuando está de espalda; ya sabes a lo que me refiero –explicó su amiga, apuntándole con el dedo- Das los primeros síntomas de estar enamorada.

Sora miraba discretamente hacia todos los lados, pero sentía la lívida mirada de su "queridísima" amiga esperando un conclusa respuesta. Respiró profundamente: "Ishida" y "amor" no era uno de sus principales temas que gustara tratar, no eran su fuerte. Hasta el más tonto se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero aún así su amiga quería una respuesta conjunto a una mentira piadosa no vendría mal de vez en cuando.

- ¿De Ishida¿Por favor? Yo atraída por Ishida –sonó una sonora carcajada, y continuó incluso con los roncos tosidos de su amiga- ¿Cautivada por un cerebro de mosquito? Ni siquiera me impresiona su sonrisa ni su cuerpo, no hablemos de su inteligencia –era su impresión o la clase estaba demasiado silenciosa.

Entonces se dio cuenta, los tosidos e indicaciones propinados por su amiga, su tono de voz y la clase callada y silenciosa, difícil de conseguir si no hay un buen cotilleo en el momento; más sumándole que ahora sentía una respiración en su cuello. Conclusión Yamato Ishida estaba detrás suya y que las mentiras nunca traen nada bueno.

- Lo siento –dijo Sora. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el rubio a cual todos y todas querían y admiraban. No tenía su sonrisa sexy, fruncía el ceño y la miraba directamente a los ojos con lastima. Sus facciones señalaban que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. _Tierra trágame._

- El que lo debería sentir soy yo. Pensaba que usted, Takenouchi, eres una chica admirable y madura, honesta –escupió esta palabra con repulsión- Parece que me equivoqué y pensé de manera diferente sobre ti, pero debajo de ese cuerpo de niña buena que quieres aparentar. Eres una persona retorcida y descortés. Te voy hacer una pregunta¿tanto te desagrado? –después de esto se fue con su grupo de fans aplaudiéndole.

Y esa era la vida de Sora Takenouchi: monótona, aburrida y patética. Seguro que si buscaran en un diccionario esas tres palabras aparecería la foto de la pelirroja en cada significado. Hoy había sido el colmo de los colmo y todavía esto, acababa de empezar.

**&o&o&**

- Sora, cariño –dijo con dulce voz su madre, pero después subió el tono- No dés esos portazos nada más entrar¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?

- Hasta que no se me olvide- dijo ella, asomando la cabeza por la cocina- Por cierto mamá¿por qué hay tantas cajas afuera¿Una mudanza?

- Si, son los nuevos vecinos de al lado –respondiendo la señora Takenouchi dulcemente, mientras fregaba los platos- He hablado con el cabeza de familia, es muy amable y por eso lo he invitado a cenar. Será interesante.

- Pero, mamá, yo no quiero tener aburridas pláticas sobre el amor y yo, son dos palabras incompatibles que no están en mi diccionario –explicó Sora, era como el discurso matutino por lo menos se desahogaba por la presión acumulada anteriormente- Odio que me pregunten¿Tiene novio¿algún ligue? o ¿te reservas para el príncipe azul?

- Tranquila de que eso no sucederá, solo van a venir dos personas: Él y su hijo, me ha dicho que tiene tu misma edad –aclaró ella, guiñándole el ojo- Podríais ser amigos.

- Mamá cuantas veces te he dicho que primero los estudios y después la diversión –dijo Sora muy seria. Su vida social era escasa y eso le daba asco, pero prefería no acordarse de ella.

- Como sigas así morirás vieja y amargada –opinó su madre, dándole la comida- y lo peor de todo virgen.

- Generalmente una madre le dice a su hija que estudie. No que se divierta –expresó Sora divertida y algo sarcástica.

- Porque soy una madre muy moderna –refutó ella, guiñándole ojo- Por cierto¿te ha pasado hoy algo en el instituto?

- No¿¡qué va a pasar!? –dijo Sora, algo sarcástica y le pasó como Flash la imagen de Ishida- Ni que me hubiera tenido alguna discusión o pelea, total nadie repara en mi. Mamá me voy arriba hacer los deberes, la comida exquisita como siempre.

- Ponte guapa para la cena, ese vestido negro que te hace más fina –le vociferó su madre. Ella pensaba que los ataques de histeria que le daban últimamente a su hija era por la edad, su hija cada vez se hacía más grande y ella más vieja.

**&o&o&**

Sora estaba asomada en el balcón, había tenido suerte en elegir esa habitación. Era espaciosa y con buenas vistas, sobre todo al mar. Hay residía toda su vida, ese era su pequeño mundo. Miró hacia la derecha, hacia el otro balcón pegando junto al suyo, una sensación le recorrió su espalda.

- Al ver que tal serán estos dos nuevos vecinos –murmuró. Suspiró y dirigió las vistas al mar, no tenía ganas de hacer los deberes, total era Viernes.

**&o&o&**

- Sora espero que estés ya arreglada o si no, me enfadaré y subiré a tu habitación y desenchufaré Internet –chilló su madre, con poca dulzura y tacto- Estás advertida.

- Tranquila madre, bajo en un segundo –en la vida real equivalía a diez minutos. Sora se miraba en el espejo e intentaba descifrar porque el traje le quedaba tan ajustado.

¿Quizás porque había comido mucho chocolate¿Quizás por que apenas asistía a las clases de tenis¿Quizás porque el traje lo compró hace más de seis meses y por ese entonces aún no tenía el cuerpo muy desarrollado? Fuera lo que fuese, dejaba ver más de lo deseado.

No tenía mucho escote pero le apretaba tanto el pecho que le hacía tener más volumen. Se apegaban mucho a su cintura, y le inmovilizaban algunos movimientos. El vestido llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, algo positivo. Menos mal no tenía que enseñar piernas. Ahora el toque final, los zapatos de poco tacón y unas gotas de perfume favorito.

- Espero que pasemos una buena velada –se animó a sí misma, observándose en el espejo. Aun sin estar muy convencida de la elección de su madre sobre el vestido.

**&o&o&**

- Sora por favor puedes llevar estos canelones a la mesa, mientras yo preparo el pollo al ajillo –dijo su madre, dándole la bandeja y arreglándose el moño- luego llevas los cubiertos. Llegaran de un momento a otro.

- Joder mamá, ni que me vayas a presentar a un novio –objetó Sora, mientras cogía todo lo que le daba su madre para poner en la mesa- ¿O sí?

- No seas ridícula –refutó su madre, mirándola como si hubiera dicho que el cielo es amarillo- Por cierto, cuida tu vocabulario señorita sino quieres que te lave la boca con jabón.

- ¡Cómo si fuera la única que dijera tacos! –exclamó para sí, pensando en varias personas- Tranquilízate.

- Si estoy muy tranquila –mintió la señora Takenouchi mientras se le quemaba el pollo- ¡Arg! El pollo. Sora corre, abre la ventana. Yo haré otro pollo.

Ding Dong. Las visitas estaban en la puerta, demasiado tarde para hacer otra comida.

- Ya están aquí, no hay tiempo. Mierda.

- Mamá, yo abriré la puerta. Tú limpias la cocina un poco y luego sales a recibirles¿vale? –explicó Sora guardando la compostura. Y saliendo con paso decido hacia el recibidor de la puerta, algo le daba mala espina.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. Y todo lo siguiente se produjo a cámara lenta, muy lenta.

Sora abrió la puerta y sonrió abiertamente hacia su invitados. Cuando sus ojos depararon en unos ojazos azules que le miraban dubitativos, y otros ojos azulados que le miraban con expresión jovial.

- Bienvenidos, entren por favor –les comunicó Sora, al recuperar el habla. Las dos personas entraron, una de ellas clamen esperar entró como el dueño del mundo. Estaba vuelto de espaldas, y ella solo miraba un punto fijo, su trasero. Últimamente conocía esa parte de su cuerpo demasiado bien, de lejos.

- ¿Está tu madre? –preguntó el adulto sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Sí, está en la cocina. En este momento está ocupada –explicó Sora, intentando no mirar la anatomía del rubio que tanto le gustaba- Ahora la llamo, de mientras ¿por qué no esperan en el salón? Acompáñeme.

Ella le guió hacia el pequeño salón, les invitó a sentarse mientras ella cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina. Y ya podría gritar interiormente:

_¿Yamato Ishida es el nuevo inquilino?_

* * *

_Ahora le toca a usted lector/a:_

_Comentarios, opiniones o críticas constructivas, al botón **Go**._

_R**&**R _


End file.
